Sirius Leander
Sirius Jedidiah Leander (b. 31 December) is a half-blood wizard of the Potter and Leander family, the eldest child of Jedidiah and Lattice Leander (née Malfoy-Potter). He is also the elder brother of twins Lily and Odysseus. He was nine years old when he lost his father to a backfiring spell, a traumatic event he bore witness to which enabled him the ability to see Thestrals. The loss devastated the family hugely, and from then on the children were raised by their mother at home in Godric's Hollow. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Sirius was Sorted into Slytherin House for his cunning and crafty aims. The Sorting came as a small surprise, given what Houses his own parents had belonged to. While at Hogwarts, Sirius was noted to be a clever, mischievous and exceptionally talented wizard who was considered one of the most popular students in the school. He was quick to become best friends with Aries Peltier, although their friendship at times suffered due to a struggling power dynamic. Biography Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills * Alchemy: * Quidditch: Sirius seemingly inherited his mother's fine talent for Quidditch, even sharing the position of Seeker with her. After acquiring his own broomstick in late childhood, Sirius began to practice the sport fervently, displaying his skills easily in his first year when he was one of the first students to summon his broomstick to his hand. He made the Slytherin Quidditch team as a Seeker in his second year, which was noted to be a very difficult position to acquire. Possessions * First wand: * Second wand: * Erebus broomstick: Relationships Family Parents Lily Leander Odysseus Leander Aries Peltier Mallory Potter Filemina Gibbs Cedwyn Wraxall Mabel Vance Mabel Vance was a Slytherin student who had been in the year below Sirius while at Hogwarts. Etymology The name Sirius is derived from the Ancient Greek Σείριος, Seirios, meaning "glowing" or "scorcher." The star Sirius is known as the Dog Star and is the brightest star in Canis Major, the Great Dog constellation. In Arabic, the star is known as al-shira, "the leader," and in Scandinavia, it has been referred to as Lokabrenna, meaning "Loki's torch". Loki was a trickster god in Norse mythology, a possible allusion to Sirius and his calculating ways. The name Jedidiah is a Hebrew baby name, meaning "beloved of the Lord" or "friend of God". In the Hebrew Bible, Jedidiah (Jeddedi in Brenton's Septuagint Translation) was the second or blessing name given by God through the prophet Nathan in infancy to Solomon, second son of King David and Bathsheba. The name Leander is a Greek baby name, although it can be used as a surname; the meaning of this name is "lion-man", which could perhaps be cleverly attributed to the Leanders' most commonly being sorted into Gryffindor. Quotes }} Notes * Sirius was named after the late Sirius Black, a pure-blood wizard of the House of Black, a former Marauder and the godfather of Harry Potter. Through tales told to her by her grandfather, Lattice came to view Sirius as one of her few heroes. Trivia * Sirius was the first of the Leander siblings to have his own broomstick named after him: the Leander Erebus. In Greek mythology, Erebus was often conceived as a primordial deity, representing the personification of darkness; for instance, Hesiod's Theogony identifies him as one of the first five beings in existence, born of Chaos. Sirius himself was known to be fond of chaos, which was evident in his love of unpredictable magic and causing drama just for the fun of it. * The Sirius constellation (known as the Dog Star) is known as the al-shira ''in Arabic, meaning "the leader". This is a possible link to Sirius' own dominant nature, having frequently considered himself the superior to his own group of friends while at Hogwarts. * In Scandinavia, the name Sirius is also referred to as ''Lokabrenna, meaning "Loki's torch". In Norse mythology, Loki was the trickster god, who sometimes assisted the gods and sometimes behaved in a malicious manner towards them. This also mirrors Sirius' relationship with his family and his friends, as well as his calculating and mischief-making ways. Gallery Sirius.JPG Sirius_01.png Sirius_03.png